


Skeleton Shipping week

by FuriousRoman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, No Mercy/Pacifist Challenge, Seven Deadly Sins, skeleton shipping week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousRoman/pseuds/FuriousRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its skeleton shipping week and I'm doing all of them. Two apiece, one per brother per day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride and Humility

Humility:

Sans was always one to never boast about the things he knew or what he could do. He had one HP and that was enough for him. His one Hope was to for Papyrus to achieve his dreams. He was the best brother Sans could ask for, and Sans did all he could to support for his little brother. He took many jobs that tired him out, paid all the bills, and gave Papyrus whatever he wanted. Papyrus’ room was decked out the way he wanted it, books, comics, action figures, a car bed, and a computer. Sans rarely spent anything on himself. He had his own mattress, and a computer, along with a small little desk that the computer sat on. The treadmill had been a gift from Undyne one year and Sans never really used it. But he let Papyrus use it whenever he wished, never once telling his brother ‘no’. Sans was grateful for what he had. The joke book Papyrus got him once, they physics book Alphys had given him, even the spaghetti that Papyrus made every night. He was glad that everyone was alive in this timeline. It was all he could ever really ask for.

Pride:

Papyrus was a very proud monster. He was a kind soul, but stubborn. He was always happy when he would get compliments and would boast whenever he could. He’d boast about his spaghetti, his brother, the human, training with Undyne and training for the royal guard. He was a skeleton with standards, don’t you know? He was proud with how clean he kept his house, and how he was able to get Sans to move a sock, even if it was an inch. Papyrus was proud of his bone attacks, so much so that he would get very angry when someone(or some-dog) messed it up. He was proud to be a sentry and took his job very seriously, recalibrating his favourite puzzles everyday. But the thing that Papyrus was proud of the most was Sans. He was proud to call him his big brother and he was proud to have such a smart, yet lazy brother, and he was all he could ever want or need in a brother.


	2. Gluttony and Temperance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to label the differences, I used alcohol to show the differences between the brothers sin and virtue.

“….Papyrus? Can you……come and get…..your brother?” The elementals voice was crackly through the phone, although Papyrus made out what he said. 

“OF COURSE GRILLBY, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR HOW HE’S BEEN ACTING RECENTLY….” This last few days Sans has had terrible nightmares that have been keeping him awake at night. Papyrus noticed a few nights ago and have been asking Sans to sleep in his room to try and keep him from having them, but they persisted through the night and kept Sans awake. Sans had been going to Grillbys to drink himself into a stupor. He had done this for the last three days, keeping Grillby from closing up completely until Papyrus had to retrieve his brother. 

“It’s….no problem….Papyrus.” He slowly removed the phone from his face. Grillby watched as Sans twitched in his sleep, gripping the ketchup bottle more than normal. He had gone through more ketchup in that one day than he had over the last week. Grillby had actually stopped giving him anything an hour ago. Sans had passed out half an hour ago, after the bar had been closed for fifteen minutes. Grillby tried to pry the ketchup bottle from Sans who still held it close, and he began to whimper when the bottle left his grip. Grillby sighed and placed it back. 

Soon a knock on the door could be heard at the front door of the bar. Grillby walked out from behind the counter and made his way to the front of his restaurant, opening his door. “You….are always welcome………in, Papyrus.” 

“I-I KNOW……” Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull, “A-AND NO OFFENSE TO YOUR ESTABLISHMENT….OR TO YOU FOR THAT MATTER….I JUST CAN’T STAND ALCOHOL…” Grillby nodded, Sans had once told him about Papyrus’ sensitivity to the smell of alcohol. That’s why Sans drank bloody marys, filled with ketchup instead of tomato juice to remove the smell. Papyrus had never stepped one foot inside of Grillbys bar due to his sensitivity. Instead, Grillby would lift Sans and pass him to Papyrus, who would be waiting outside. 

Papyrus held the door open from the outside as Grillby went to retrieve Sans. Soon Grillby was back in front of Papyrus, his hands full of skeleton, “HOW MUCH DO WE OWE YOU GRILLBY? I KNOW SANS HAS A TAB….”  
The elemental shook his head, “No….need to worry….about that.” Papyrus took his brother and nodded, thanking the other monster once again. It was a cold and tiring walk home, but it was a quick walk. Papyrus made it into the house, Sans in his hands, keeping him warm. “Oh…Sans You Worry Me….Drinking So Much….All These Nightmares….” He had begun whispering to Sans’ sleeping body as soon as they entered the house. Papyrus didn’t stop to make dinner, it was too late for it anyway. He went right upstairs and into his room. Not bothering to switch Sans or himself into pajamas, Papyrus only took their shoes off, as well as his battle body, gloves and Sans’ hoodie. Clad in only his tank top and leggings, Papyrus held Sans in the small race car bed, nuzzling him carefully, “Good Night Sans….I Love you.”


End file.
